Chemical Reaction
by The Phoenix Keeper
Summary: Rapunzel has to tutor Flynn on his upcoming chemistry test... too bad studying isn't the only thing on his mind ;)


A request from Vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess. Hope you enjoy xXx (I do not own Tangled)

* * *

"Briefly explain what hard water is."

"Ice."

"Flynn we've been over this part a million times now." Rapunzel said, exasperated at her lethargic boyfriend's obvious lack of interest. He was at the moment lying on the couch, tossing a tennis ball from one hand to the other, while she simultaneously paced and read out questions from her textbook.

"Look see-" She turned the open book around and placed it over his face, causing him to drop the ball. _"It is water that has high mineral content. It is formed when water percolates through deposits of calcium and magnesium-containing minerals such as limestone, chalk and dolomite."_

"Oh right, yeah that totally would've been my second guess." He said with a muffled voice due to the book that was currently on his face.

"Why can't you take this more seriously?"

Flynn removed the textbook as he sat up, touching knees with his girlfriend who was now seated on the coffee table in front of him. The warm glow of sunset was streaming in from the window behind her, lowing the outline of her long blonde hair shine like a halo. It was moments like these when he most appreciated their time alone together. Seriously, If it wasn't her father breathing down their necks every two minutes then it was her protective older brother Max who would always hit him with a scornful glare that said '_If you don't keep at least ten steps away from my sister, I'll see to it you'll never walk again_.' And while most guys would smartly run for the hills, Flynn's affections never faltered. In fact this whole '_forbidden_' thing was actually kind of a turn on.

"Punz I've been taking it seriously for three hours now. My brain is fried."

"The chemistry test is tomorrow morning and you're-"

"How about we give another subject a whirl. I've always had a deep fascination for... biology." He smirked with a suggestive glint in his eyes, pleased by her blush.

"What? No, Flynn come on you have to pay more attention-"

"Oh but my dear Rapunzel, I have been paying a lot more attention than you realize." And before she knew what hit her, Flynn grabbed her hand and pulled her petite frame onto his lap overlapping his arms around her waist, ignoring her surprised but not objective little squeal.

"For instance: I'm paying attention to how ticklish you get when I kiss you here…" He demonstrated by brushing his lips just below her right ear, followed by a reluctant yet adorable giggle on her end.

"I'm paying attention to how unbelievably awesome your hair smells (is that raspberry or strawberry?)… And I'm paying especially close attention the way we fit together just… _perfectly_." He held her a margin tighter as he placed his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair once more. He could feel her relaxing already and responded in kind by raising a cautious hand to stroke his face, feeling the strength in his jaw. He instinctively leaned into her gentle touch.

"Guess I don't give you enough credit on you attentiveness skills."

"Nope, and I demand some compensation for it." Flynn ran his hand up her arm to caress the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck then shifted his hold to raise her face to his.

His lips brushed over hers once, then settled back with firmer pressure. His tongue ran lightly along her mouth, outlining the seam between her lips. She relaxed some more and let him deepen kiss as he tenderly explored, skilfully flirting with her teeth and tongue. They clung together as their mutual passion flared up. Rapunzel was starting to feel breathless, but was far too intoxicated to coherently think anything of it.

She didn't know what it was that gets into her whenever she was with Flynn. They just had this… this heat between them. This amazing passion. And their chemistry together was just so…

Wait.

Chemistry!

"Wait, stop, stop!" She protested, turning her face so that her mouth out his reach. "Flynn you know what'll happen if you flunk another one of Mr. Grimm's classes. What if you get held back?"

"Honesty Rapunzel, the only chemistry I'll ever need in life is the one we got going on right here. Now as we were." He leaned back in for another kiss only to be rudely blocked off by her hands over his eager lips.

"Seriously Flynn, what will it take for you to actually make an effort on this test?"

"Make out secession in the back of the library. The taxidermy section to be precise." He said without missing a beat.

In Corona High everyone knew what the _taxidermy section_ meant. It was the most secluded, dimly lit and dustiest part of the whole library. It was in other words- the perfect rendezvous point for hormonal driven teenagers who were up for a little private _tête-à-tête_ shall we say.

With a scandalized expression and a deeper blush then before, she shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not. How about some ice-cream instead?"

"Rapunzel where is the fun in having a girlfriend as a tutor if we can't have scheduled PDA in school facilities?"

With a huff she gave his proposition some serious thought for a moment or two. Then feeling particularly good with her chances, she looked him square in the eye. "Tell you what if you get an A- or higher I will... _reward you_ in any location of your choosing. Deal?"

"You're on Blondie."

* * *

**(Some time later) **

_*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*_

Last bell of the day. Rapunzel sighed with relief as she placed the last of her books into her locker before notices a particular handsome figure strutting towards her. She smiled. "Hey Flynn."

"What are you doing after school?"

"Emm... I was going to work on my Art Project…"

"No you're not cause you're coming with me." Grabbing her hand, he slammed her locker shut and hastily led her down the hallway.

"What, where?" She asked, struggling to swing her half open bag pack over her shoulder.

"The taxidermy section."

"Wait! You mean you passed?" They both halted right in front of the library doors.

"With flying colors. See for yourself." He pulled out a now rumpled exam paper from his old leather side bag. And sure enough there it was: an A+ (It was even accompanied with a smiley face.) If Rapunzel was completely astonished, she made no attempt to hide it.

"You got 100%! You mean didn't get a single a single question wrong!?"

"Guess I've got a better grasp at this chemistry thing then we thought. Now for my _reward_." He said in the smuggest tone he possessed, leering closing at her as his hands found her waist.

Rapunzel was proud of her boyfriend. Truly she was; but there was something that just didn't add up for her. She squared her eyes at him. "Flynn was this by any chance one of your schemes at work?"

"What?" He feigned innocents and placed a hand over a would-be wounded heart. "Rapunzel I am appalled that you would even consider that I would purposely fail the one subject we have together, just so Mr. Grimm would appoint you as my tutor, and then make sure you got frustrated with me enough to promise anything my heart desired in exchanged for a passing grade. I mean come on do you really think I'm that devious?"

Upon seeing the mischievous glint back in his eyes, an involuntary smile tugged on her lips. She eyed the large wooden doors beside them and then turned back to Flynn. _Oh what the hell. _Portraying her newly found courage Rapunzel got on her tip-toes as she threw her arms around his neck to kiss him square on the mouth.

"Actually I don't think I give my boyfriend enough credit on just how devious he can be."

"Well then I demand some compensation."

Rapunzel grinned as he held her hand again more tightly, kissing her fingers before leading her through the doors.

* * *

Please remember that reviews are not only accepted but encouraged :)


End file.
